The Lonley Woman
by OcrZyone
Summary: A 1/2 feline 1/2 human female is trying to stay alive, in the worlds of demons and humans alike.
1. The Snow Storm

The Lonely Woman  
  
The wind was blowing strong, with trees falling and whipping around her, Lyani knew that she needed to find shelter. As she used her keen eyesight she saw smoke a few miles north and got on all fours to run there. When she arrived, she knocked loudly onto the door, praying that whoever lived there would let her in, even though the way she looked frightened most villagers. She heard something unlock from the inside, and as the door opened she saw a small old lady bundled up with sweater upon sweater. Lyani asked if she could come in. "What? I can't hear you miss. Why don't you come in?"  
  
Obeying the human she walked in and towards the fire, as the old lady attempted to close the door. After a few moment, Lyani walked towards the door and helped the old woman close the door with her paw. The old lady looked at Lyani, "Thank you miss. I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Lyani. I hope I am not bothering you, but I could not go on any further when I saw your home, may I stay here until the storm blows over?"  
  
"Of course, Lyani. I'm Sana, but most of the young children in the village call me Granny."  
  
Sana walked towards the table to pick up her glasses, as she put them and looked at Lyani she did not flinch, which was a surprise to Lyani, "Why do you not flinch when you see me?"  
  
"What? Oh, I don't care if you're demon or not, I welcome all visitors. You look cold Lyani, here have some hot chocolate."  
  
Lyani accepted the hot chocolate, and walked back over to the fire on two legs. As she cuddled like a cat around the fire Sana spoke up, "I see you're only half cat demon, was your mother or father a demon?"  
  
Lyani again was surprised, "My mother was a demon, and my father was her captive, chosen to be her mate. He and I have never seen, or spoken with one another, except for once."  
  
Sana just smiled and nodded and walked towards her only chair in the room near the fire, "Why are you traveling alone Lyani? You look like a pretty young girl you should settle down, with maybe a nice male cat demon of some sort."  
  
Lyani gave a slight laugh mixed with a purr, "Yes I wish I could settle down, however, I am afraid that will not happen any time soon."  
  
Sana looked at Lyani with a loving grandmother eye, and Lyani did not like the feeling of someone watching her, so she got up and walked towards the window. Sana broke the silence, "I am curious to why you will not settle down."  
  
Lyani looked at the old lady with her cat eyes, and was attempting not to claw her to pieces, "I will not settle down due to the fact that I am only half demon. To a demon that is a sign of weakness, and to a human, well they would only run."  
  
Sana looked at her, "Is that what you really think? Lyani, is that what you have been taught through life? Well, Lyani?"  
  
"Yes, Sana, it is. When I was young I was made fun of, all because I looked like a cat. Now I'm still made fun of but not as much because I'm a woman. Men, demon or human, would do anything for a woman if they wanted her bad enough. That is another reason why I am not at my village with my family and fr-"  
  
With the sudden stop Sana continued, "Friends?"  
  
Lyani only shook her head and quickly change the subject, "Where do you want me to sleep?"  
  
Sana, "You can sleep in my bed if you wish. I do not mind."  
  
Lyani looked at Sana, "No I will not take your bed. You need it more than I. If you have no other bed I will be more than happy to curl up near the fire."  
  
"That would be fine, Lyani. However before we sleep, you never did answer my question."  
  
"What question would that be?"  
  
Sana crawled into bed, "Were you going to say friends?"  
  
"Yes, but I have none. My one and only friend passed away from a cruel joke the demon cats played on me when I was sixteen. They thought if I wasn't full demon I did not deserve a friend, even if she was a human."  
  
Noticing it was a sore subject Sana quickly said, "Well good night Lyani. See you in the morning."  
  
Lyani purred a good night, but could not go to sleep, her old friend, Juna, was on her mind, and Lyani whispered, "I must forget about Juna, it was not my fault that she trusted me."  
  
With that note, Lyani slowly went to sleep, not looking forward to the dreams to come. 


	2. Leaving for the Future

Authors note: This story was created in my head, and not from any anime show. Some of the ideas may have come from inuyasha or some of my other fav animes, but the characters are from my head. Oh, plz read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lyani was running from the shadows following closely behind, as she turned the corner she almost ran into another shadow. With a start and a scream she turned to run away, however she soon realized that she was closed in by dark shadow creatures. Lyani started screaming, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" But they only replied with cold laughter. When the shadows reached for her she suddenly woke up screaming, she was no longer in a box with shadows, she was in a cabin filled with sunlight and the smell of bacon and eggs. She looked around to familiar herself with her surroundings and remembered the storm from the previous night. As she got up she saw Sana cooking near the window. Sana turned around and smiled at Lyani, "Come get breakfast before it gets cold."  
"What time is it?"  
"The sun rose about an hour ago, so around seven."  
Lyani groaned due to that she wanted to leave before the old lady woke up, so not to disturb her. Lyani was now planning on leaving shortly, however, her stomach growled silencing her thoughts and she reluctantly sat down to a wholesome breakfast. As Sana handed her a cup of coffee Lyani shook her head, "No thank you, I do not need coffee. It isn't good for the tiger blood."  
"Phewy, says who?"  
"My mother, she told me never to drink coffee, it is meant for humans, not demons."  
Sana laughed at Lyani, and not liking the laughter, "What's so funny old woman?"  
"I was just thinking that you are not full demon, how can you say no to something you never tasted?"  
"Fine, I will taste your coffee, but I will warn you, I most likely will not like it."  
Sana handed her a cup and Lyani sniffed it, and the smell was horrible! Pushing it away Sana spook up, "Try it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."  
Lyani lifted the glass to her lips and licked up some of the coffee, it had an odd flavor in her mouth, like wise, Sana was right, and it did taste good. Sana laughed again at Lyani expression, "I told you it was good. Don't say no to something you never tried."  
After breakfast Lyani grabbed the blanket and food given to her by Sana, "Thank you for your food and shelter, I will forever be in your debt."  
"Don't be silly and don't be a stranger. I doubt this is the last I will see you on your journeys to come."  
With those words Lyani walked out of the house onto the new fallen snow from the storm before, leaving the one thing behind, to make more in the future, her footprints.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~* Thank you for reading it, and sorry for it being so short, I only wrote it because my friend was about to rip my head off and because it's 2 in the morning and my contacts are drying out, so I can't think straight if I can't see straight. Enjoy, review, and I'll keep writing. OH and tell your friends, to do the same!! Bye  
  
Nikki 


	3. Meeting a New Friend

Chapter 3  
  
Lyani looked at the blue sky and the lush green forest around her. It reminded her of home and her family. It also kept her from seeing the trap a few feet ahead. With only one step to getting her leg caught a girl on a flying horse flew in front of her, "Stop!"  
Lyani was about to attack until she saw the trap, "What is that human?"  
The girl, who Lyani now saw was a woman, laughed, "It's a trap, tiger demon."  
Lyani wanted to claw the woman's eyes out of their sockets. However she attempted to stay calm realizing that the woman was from a tribe, "I am not a demon."  
"Then what are you? A human?"  
Lyani lunged towards the Indian, "I am half demon, and do not say otherwise."  
"Yes I can see you're not very strong, Yes maybe stronger than humans, but demons? No."  
Lyani got ticked when the human ducked her attacks, "So you are a mere human, I could kill you in a few hits or kicks"  
With a shake of her head the human spoke, "true, however I must change the subject."  
Lyani eye's had the look of hatred, "change of subject? Fine, change it."  
"ok, cat demon, oh I'm sorry, half demon. What's you name?"  
Her voice was sweet and innocent not one shred of sarcasm; still, Lyani didn't trust her, "Lyani Diango. Yours?"  
"Alina Invere, and this is my horse Kiako We are traveling from the tribe Tanaika. I am the chief's only daughter."  
Lyani looked at Alina, "Then why did you leave?"  
"Mostly because my father is trying to force me to marry a man in the village; however, I refused."  
Lyani nodded her head.  
"So you left?"  
"Yes. What about you?"  
Alina and Lyani started heading north, "I left my mother's cave when I was five, and moved into a village were I met my best friend Juna. Sadly when I was sixteen, Juna was killed by cat demons. I miss-"  
"Killed? Why?"  
Lyani wiped away a tear, "they thought that if I wasn't full demon I didn't deserve a friend."  
Alina let it go and they kept walking north towards the Kiana village. A few hours later Lyani heard a noise in the brush ahead of them. She put her finger over her mouth the quiet Alina. What was it?? 


End file.
